Sobre la Torre de Astronomía
by Nocturna4
Summary: Sarah Dux era la muchacha más encantadora, bonita y atractiva de Hufflepuff -No quería decir que tal vez del colegio- y estaban "sobre" el aula de Astronomía, ella sobre él y su rostro en un lugar muy suave de su cuerpo... Sirius Black lo mataría.


Sobre la Torre de Astronomía

* * *

Advertencia: Exceptuando Sarah Dux (la cual es mi persona exclusivo y se ruega no usar), todos los personajes son de la saga de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Aquellos días tenía más ánimo que antes, no sentía la presión de los exámenes finales, tal vez porque lo que ella iba a seguir era teatro y solo necesitaba pasar en materias en que casualmente se destacaba. Además, tenía una cita con su mejor amigo, algo que no habían tenido tanto tiempo de hacer, como en el pasado. En esa mañana se arregló con más esmero, porque solo valía para él estar lo suficientemente presentable como para arrancarle una dulce sonrisa. Realmente lo quería, no había duda de aquello, lo amaba con toda su alma, era un amor tan puro y sincero como el que solo un par de amigos podían tener. No le importó las burlas de todos los de su torre al verla bajar, ya que al estar tan arreglada imaginaban que tenía otra cita.

'¿_A dónde tan guapa_?' _preguntó uno de ellos, ni menos pisó la Sala Comunal de Hufflepuff._

'_No les importa_' _murmuró ella con una sonrisilla, dispuesta a salir de ahí a toda velocidad_.

'_No me digas que te vas a revolcar otra vez con tu "mejor amigo" Sirius Black_' _aquella había sido una chica dos años menor a ella, Sarah apresuró el paso, faltaba poco para salir de ese infierno. Si bien los Hufflepuff eran leales y nobles, solo lo eran a los suyos y ella no formaba parte de ese grupo, al parecer_.

_No respondió, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritarles que aquello era mentira, que todos no tenían nada que hacer y por eso inventaban tonterías; llegó a la salida y cuando estuvo a un corredor de distancia, se relajó y volvió a sonreír, no se iba a amargar ni un poco._

Unos pasos más y al girar por el próximo pasillo se encontraría con Sirius, seguramente irían a la Torre de Astronomía y subirían al techo para ver las estrellas. Ahí conversarían de sus planes por convertirse en los soberanos de todo el mundo y dirían tonterías hasta ver el amanecer y si llegase a estar muy cansada, se dormiría en el regazo de él para luego ver el salir del sol. Si se viese de otra perspectiva, aquello parecía una cita romántica, para ella era un momento de paz que siempre atesoraría, como tantos otros.

La Hufflepuff giró y se detuvo en seco. Ahí frente a ella no estaba Sirius Black, sino Remus Lupin, apoyado descuidadamente contra un muro, observando el reloj; en el mismo muro en donde le solía esperar su mejor amigo y revisando el reloj de la misma forma que lo hacía Sirius. Poco a poco se fue acercando, ya que aun no era vista y se permitió observarlo a detalle: el cabello castaño claro caía descuidadamente sobre su frente, un corte algo chueco si se veía bien, unas cejas alargadas, también castañas, pero oscuras, un par de ojos de oro puro, dorados, pero dulces que hacían creer en miel y no en el frío metal y tan líquidos como ese manjar; nariz alargada, con final de botón, rostro de rasgos finos, labios sencillos, un cuerpo delgado, alargado, ropa algo vieja, el pantalón le quedaba algo alto, se veía los calcetines blancos, la túnica también pequeña, la insignia de "Premio Anual" brillante y dando orgullo ella sola, una piel clara con tintes dorados.

'¿Lupo-Lupin?' preguntó ella extrañada, este dio un respingón al verla, debía acostumbrarse de esa intuición de la joven cuando le dijo "_lupo_" la primera vez, que era lobo en italiano y solo lo había dicho por la mirada de él.

'Hola Sarah, lamento decirte que Sirius no podrá venir, a último momento a debido cumplir un castigo, descubrieron que la broma de las sillas voladoras la hizo él y ahora le toca pagar sentencia' le dijo este, la notó decaída, la mirada brillante de ella se apagó y fue oculta por mechones de cabello negro.

Sarah Dux era la muchacha más encantadora, bonita y atractiva de Hufflepuff (no quería decir del colegio) que él conocía, tenía unos pies pequeños que nunca los había visto en tacones y aquel día no era la excepción, unas piernas blancas apenas tocadas por los rayos del sol, una falda de tablones muy corta y una camiseta de tiras gris con un escote muy coqueto que permitía ver sus pechos, en ese momento la joven cruzo sus brazos debajo de su busto, ocasionando que ambos senos se juntasen, formando una línea prominente; él se sonrojó con fuerza y subió su mirada rápidamente; un cuello precioso, unos labios carnosos, una nariz pequeña, unos ojos grandes, negros y de pupilas grises (únicos en todo el colegio, tal vez en todo el Reino Unido y tal vez en todo el mundo, no lo sabía), unos cabellos negros sobre sus hombros y lacios.

Unos segundos pasaron en donde mantuvo su mirada ligeramente gacha, realmente había esperado aquella salida, en donde por fin tendría algo de paz, pero no era culpa de Sirius.

'Bueno… gracias Remus por las molestias, por avisarme y venir hasta acá' él asintió y ella giró sobre sus talones rápidamente, su falda se levantó un poco por el movimiento, pero regresó a su lugar y se dispuso a retirarse, cuando escuchó la voz, en alto, del castaño.

'¡Sarah!' regresó a ver extrañada 'Este… mira… te arreglaste y todo… y se que no soy Sirius Black… pero… si quieres… podemos hacer lo que ibas ha hacer con él' lo observó en silencio, no había lástima en su mirada, sino una pequeña esperanza por ¿Volverla a ver sonreír? Su corazón latió fuerte y asintió con solemnidad '¡Genial!' ella rió un poco ante el exceso de entusiasmo y se acercó al Gryffindor.

'¿No importa lo descabellado que vaya a ser, lo harás?' le advirtió la pelinegra, apuntándolo con uno de sus dedos, la nariz de él se arrugó ligeramente y se vio casi infantil en el acto.

'No importa, palabra de honor' hizo una pequeña reverencia, poniendo su mano sobre su pecho

'Entonces tomo su palabra, caballero' cuando este volvió a su postura original, lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a dirigirlo.

'¿Caballero?' lo escuchó preguntar, por respuesta tuvo otro si silencioso '¿Por qué?'

'Por algo se inicia antes de ser príncipe o rey ¿Verdad?'

'No necesariamente' comenzaron a subir por unos escalones

'Descuenta los reinos en donde ser hijo del rey te asegura la corona' le pidió ella

'Eso me deja un puñado casi efímero de lugares donde pasaba eso ¿No crees?' comentó este, al doblar por un pasillo y volver a subir otras gradas.

'Lo sé, pero eso significa que eran originales' apuntó la joven y él no tuvo otra cosa que asentir, por lo menos esos reinos no siguieron reglas idiotas que sin ser escritas, eran mundiales.

'¿A dónde vamos?' preguntó él, pero cuando subieron otro tramo de gradas más y ella señaló unas más pequeñas, al fondo de un pasillo, él se extraño '¿Torre de Astronomía?'

'Si y no' Sarah apresuró el paso y lo tomó de la mano para jalarlo. Él tenía una mano áspera, pero muy cálida, lo hizo llegar a la torre de Astronomía, que en ese momento estaba abandonada y ella comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar, llevando consigo a Remus

'Me voy a marear' le bromeó el castaño, ella se rió por aquello, pero no se detuvo por un rato, hasta que dio un pequeño saltito.

'¡Lo encontré!' notó como él no entendía y señaló una cuerda 'eso lleva al ático de esta torre y de ahí, por una ventana puedes salir al techo' le explicó

'¿Quieres salir al techo?' preguntó este admirado, pero como respuesta recibió el espectáculo de la joven dando saltos para llegar hasta aquella cuerda, lo cual le era imposible

'Tú me dijiste que harías cualquier cosa' le recordó, mientras se estiraba y daba saltos pequeños, cuidando que la falda, así, no se le levantara. A la final, agotada del intento, se recogió las "mangas" invisibles y sacó parcialmente su lengua de sus labios, dándole una pinta completamente encantadora y cuando iba a tomar impulso, una mano alcanzó la cuerda y jaló con fuerza '¡No!' muy tarde.

Las escaleras del ático de desenvolvieron rápidamente al ser abierta la pequeña trampilla y la joven, para no ser golpeada, perdió el equilibrio y terminó recostada en el suelo con el final de las escaleras a un palmo de su rostro. Abrió rápidamente los ojos y mientras parpadeaba, observaba a un apenado Remus, que aun con la cuerda en la mano, no se había ni estirado para alcanzarla.

'Vi mi vida pasar ante mis ojos y me di cuenta de lo aburrida que es' murmuró ella con voz trágica, pero graciosa, intentando levantarse, el castaño la ayudó muy apenado.

'Lo lamento, no sabía que iba a pasar eso' le aseguró, mientras pasaba sus manos por los hombros y brazos de ella, sacudiéndole el polvo, realmente se veía avergonzado, por lo mismo ella le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

'No ha sido tu culpa' le cortó, mientras se apartaba un poco para limpiarse la falda 'tú lo has dicho, no lo sabías y por lo mismo no debes lamentarlo así ¿Subimos?' él asintió, pero cuando esta ella comenzó a ascender, él la detuvo '¿Qué sucede?'

'Hay dos motivos por los cuales no puedes subir primero' le explicó el castaño, ayudándola a apartarse de las graditas 'En este momento te encuentras en falda y eso conlleva que al subir los escalones se verá poco a poco lo que oculta esta prenda' lo decía con tal diplomacia, como si temiese decir "bragas" como si decir "te veré las bragas" fuese vergonzoso, ella sonrió con ternura de solo ver (oir) las hazañas verbales que hacía para parecer discreto 'y por segundo lugar' hizo una ligera reverencia 'un caballero que se respete, sube primero, para ayudar a la dama al final'

No pudo evitarlo, rió algo más fuerte, algo más obvio al escucharlo, pero terminó asintiendo, este sin más, se dispuso a subir y al llegar al ático, asomó su cabeza por el hueco de donde salían los escalones y le hizo señas para que iniciase ella.

Y así lo hizo, con seguridad, ligeramente inclinada, algo que Remus no lo había pensado y mientras más se inclinaba y subía, mayor era aquel movimiento de tela que ocasionaba que el escote se agrandase y permitía ver como la gravedad juntaba aquellos pechos que parecían desear salir por aquel escote sencillo de encaje. No lo pudo evitar, se sonrojo y mentalmente comenzó a contar hasta diez si no quería hacer obvio lo que su cuerpo podía demostrar ante aquella vista, que nunca había notado de tan cerca y como se seguía acercando, llegando a estar a casi centímetros de él. Al final, un pequeño grito ahogado, unas manos apoyándose con fuera a la espalda de él y aquellos preciosos pechos contra su rostro, hundiéndolo entre esa línea que se formaba tan seductoramente entre estos, hicieron que perdiera el saber del tiempo y el espacio. Y él tenía la cara entre los senos de la mejor amiga de su amigo, quien si se enteraba, lo mataba. Y ella solo se apretaba con más fuerza a él hasta introducirlo más, al punto que sus labios chocaron contra la piel que había entre sus senos. El primer beso que le daba a la joven y debía ser entre sus pechos ¡Que caballero!

'Me… caigo' murmuró la joven aterrada y ahí se dio cuenta que estaba agarrada a él porque había tropezado con los escalones y se estaba deslizando hacia abajo, en una muy posible terrible caída. Unos pocos segundos más y caerían ambos. Actuó rápido y la abrazó por la cintura y se echó hacia atrás, recostándose con ella encima, con esos preciosos senos aun contra su cara y ahora estaba sentada ella contra sus caderas, los brazos de la joven apoyados a cada lado del rostro de él (¿O a cada lado de sus pechos?). Unos segundos de silencio, si aquello hubiese ocurrido sin el peligro de que la joven fuese a romperse la columna o algo, hubiese sido una excitante "primera cita", algo que recordar con una sonrisa divertida y tal vez ella se hubiese burlado por lo que sentada sobre él hubiese sentido. Aún así, él no podría recordarlo como algo gracioso, ni ella con burla por algún accidente masculino, porque por la respiración de ambos, estaban asustados y recién se estaban calmando de la impresión. Después de unos segundos, ella respiró hondo, a la par que él y dejaron escapar lentamente el aire de sus labios.

'¡Remus!' exclamó ella al notar como lo tenía, en especial porque el aire chocó contra sus pechos, alejó su cuerpo y se sentó únicamente sobre él '¡Perdóname! Estoy segura que te debí asfixiar, lo siento tanto' luego reparó que donde estaba sentada '¡Disculpa!' se sentó junto al chico muy avergonzada de su actitud. Ambos se observaron, él completamente sonrojado mientras se sentaba y se rascaba la nuca 'No entiendo porque estoy tan torpe' se excusó

'Descuida, solo casi te resbalas, lo bueno es que estas a salvo' ella asintió, pero él continuaba sonrojado, la joven sonrió dulcemente, pero al rato, al sentirse tan observada, se mordió el labio inferior y así, se veía más dulce, más hermosa y seductora.

Sin saber porque, se acercó a ella y con su mano apartó un mechón de sus cabellos y la observó directamente a los ojos.

'No te pongas así, estoy muy feliz de que te agarraras a mi, en lugar de caerte. Más bien' le sonrió 'yo debería pedir disculpas por haber puesto mi rostro en tu escote' le dijo con un gesto de verdad apenado.

'No… descuida' era la primera vez que le hablaban de tan cerca y con tanta dulzura. Los otros chicos (sin contar Sirius, que no se acercaba tanto) lo hacían para coquetearla y luego besarla a la fuerza 'A la final te has convertido en mi héroe'

'No es así' se miraban a los ojos y algo en el interior de Remus comenzaba a despertar al ver esos ojos, aquellos ojos tan únicos, tan negros y con esas pupilas tan grises, redondas, grandes, brillantes.

'Si, porque me salvaste la vida al abrazarme y echarte hacia atrás' la escuchaba murmurar, por la cercanía repentina.

Y él no supo que contestar porque esos ojos estaban haciendo un conjuro que no debería ser permitido. Aquella mirada tan negra parecía la noche sin nubes y el brillo de vida, disperso por toda su mirada era igual a un cielo salpicado de estrellas y lo más atractivo: dos lunas llenas que estaban clavadas en su mirada.

Un corazón latía fuertemente y la respiración del licántropo comenzó a acelerarse, a su olfato (repentinamente sensible) llegó el aroma dulzón del cuerpo femenino que lo estaba volviendo loco.

"_¿Qué se sentiría besar a Sarah Dux_?" si alguna vez había pensado aquello, esta idea volvía a rondar su mente con insistencia esta vez. A unos centímetros de él estaba la respuesta, que no se mostraba inquieta y ese par de lunas lo estaban seduciendo a tomarla como suya, olvidándose de quien era, de que era una chica inocente, que era la mejor amiga de su amigo, que aquello no estaba bien.

Ni supo como fue, pero su mano la atrajo a él casi con exigencia y la beso ferozmente. Los labios hicieron contacto, ladeo su rostro, sin cerrar los ojos y como si ordenase a la joven a no ocultar los suyos, separó los labios carnosos, introdujo su lengua y la sensación fue maravillosa, sintió escalofríos, porque su lengua tuvo contacto con la de la Hufflepuff y reaccionaron inmediatamente; cerró los ojos al disfrutar de aquello, de esos labios inquietos que correspondían, de esa necesidad de complacerlo y dejarse llevar, de poder tocar su cintura y acariciarla, de escuchar esa respiración acelerada y sentirla contra su piel, pero… poco a poco aquello despertado se sentía débil y la razón se fue haciendo presente ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué la estaba besando? ¿Por qué hacía con ella lo que tantos también hacían? ¿Qué diría Sirius? ¿Qué diría el mismo si se enterase de esta situación con otros personajes?

Poco a poco se alejó y lo que encontró fue el rostro sonrojado de la joven, sus labios rojizos y húmedos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus parpados ocultando su mirada.

'Sarah' suplicó y ella abrió los ojos muy lentamente, con una pequeña sonrisa que le robó el aire 'Sarah…'

'¿Si?' aquella voz había sido tan dulce y adormilada…

'Perdóname…' notó la extrañeza en ella 'por haberte besado ¡Sarah! Acabo de hacer lo que otros te han hecho… esos seres despreciables que' sintió el dedo índice de la joven sobre sus labios y estuvo tentando en lamerlo.

'Calla, Lupo… calla… este ha sido el beso más dulce que me han dado en toda mi vida' le dijo tranquila, pero luego rió 'y el más feroz, mi querido Lupo,' no podía entender como ella estaba tan tranquila, mientras él era un manojo de nervios 'pero bueno, debo irme, será la próxima vez, porque es posible que hiciésemos ruido y pueden venir a revisar' él solo asintió y se quedó ahí, paralizado, atemorizado por aquello que había hecho.

Ya que él no se movía, ella bajó, sin saber que dejaba a un castaño preguntándose por qué lo había hecho. Mientras tanto, Sarah Dux, regresaba a su Sala Común, sonriendo y preguntándose que era aquella sensación de calidez en su corazón y la necesidad de tocarse los labios como si aun la besase ¿A quién podría contarle aquello para que le de una explicación? Si, se lo contaría a Sirius, pero no le diría que fue Remus quien la besó, después de todo, tal vez el chico se avergonzaría de admitir que había pasado eso.

¿Cuándo lo volvería a ver? Y por sobre todo ¿Qué era aquello que notó en la mirada dorada antes de besarla? ¿Por qué la hizo estremecer? Remus J. Lupin, era más extraño que ella y eso era demasiado según sus estándares.

* * *

Nota de Autora: Otro One-shot y de la misma pareja ¿Qué tal? Para mi hermana Sabrina ¿Ahora si se nota que es de mis escritos? Me imagino que si. Gracias por las molestias de haber llegado hasta aquí y más si desean dejar algún comentario.

Nos leemos.


End file.
